Ariana Murphy Facts
Other *Ariana's best friends are her long time friends Sascha P Ramos, Isaac Calpito and Jones Crow. *Her vocal range is E♭3–B5–E7. *Ariana can do whistle tones. *She was never accepted in her school choir. *She is a "hopeless romantic" which means she is obsessed with love and being in love. *She has a younger sister named Frankie. She is also a performer and producer and went on tour with her as one of her dancers. She was in the Broadway show Mamma Mia! **Frankie is Ariana's full sibling (they have the same mother and the same father). *Ariana's mother's name is Karen Salter and her father's name is Walter Murphy. *Ariana's fashion icons are Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn. *Ariana runs the YouTube channel WeAreStoopKid along with Matt Bennett. *She believes in the rights of women. *Ariana has a birthmark on her left shoulder, a dimple on her left cheek, and a beauty mark on her left cheek. *Ariana loves Mariah Carey, Celine Dion, Imogen Heap, and Whitney Houston (along with other artists). *Ariana has Vine, Keek, Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook accounts. *Ariana is a huge "techno-junkie" and uses GarageBand to create remixes of her favorite songs using an Apple computer and a Boss looping station RC50, meant for guitars, but Ariana plugs her microphone in and uses her voice instead. *Ariana is a fan of the Harry Potter series. Coincidentally, there's a character named Ariana (Ariana Dumbledore) in the series. *Ariana loves swimming. *Ariana worked with Big Sean four times. He was featured in "Right There" and "Best Mistake," he whispered the chorus in "Problem," and Ariana was featured on his track "Research". *Ariana's favorite movies are American Beauty, Bruce Almighty and 13 Going on 30 (along with many other classics). *Ariana used to collect stuffed animals. *Ariana's fan mail address is 265 S. Federal Hwy Suite 331 Deerfield Beach, FL 33441. *Ariana loves Judy Garland and Audrey Hepburn. *She cried when she met Jim Carrey for the first time.Article about Ariana meeting Jim Carrey - 2019 *Ariana has a talent for mimicking the speaking and singing voices of others, including but not limited to Britney Spears, Shakira, Liz Gillies, Katy Perry, The Little Mermaid, a laughing baby, a crying baby and a baby lamb "baaa-ing" *She says she "swears like a sailor" *Ariana's height is 152.5cm or 5'0" *Ariana loves the restaurant Toast. *Ariana's first crush was Justin Timberlake (when she was three). *Ariana has eight dogs named Toulouse, Ophelia, Fawkes, Cinnamon, Sirius, Strauss, Lafayette, and Pignoli. *Ariana went to her first concert, an Ellie Goulding concert, in the summer of 2016. *Ariana says she can't stand it when you smile at a stranger and they don't smile back. *Ariana is hypoglycemic. *Ariana's favorite fruit is the strawberry. *Ariana loves all her fans very very much! *For most of her shows she wears cat ears *Ariana loves hair bows, British accents, polka dots, and dolphins. *Ariana loves lavender colored and scented items. *While Ariana dyed her hair red until July 22, 2018, she wears a wig until September 16, 2018, because dyeing her hair every other week completely destroyed her hair and it was annoying putting the temporary dye every four days. *Ariana's devoted fans are called "Arianators". They were originally called "The Ariana Army", then "Tiny Elephants" which stuck for a while, followed "The Loves" but it didn't catch on, eventually the fans gave themselves the name "Arianators", which spread and was accepted by Ariana, becoming the official name. *She has done many cover songs on youtube *Ariana's favorite artists are Beyonce, Frank Ocean, Imogen Heap, Mariah Carey, Michael Jackson, and Whitney Houston. *Ariana believes that everything happens for a reason. *Ariana used to be a cheerleader. *Her favorite actress is Jennifer Garner. *Ariana describes her style as a cross between classic. *Her style icons are Marilyn Monroe, Coco Chanel, Michael Jackson and J Lo. *Her least favorite music genre is dubstep. *Ariana went to eight schools while growing up, Hendricks Elementary School, Bunker Hill Elementary School, Edgewood Intermediate School, Kitley Intermediate School, Franklin Township Middle School East, Bridgewater Middle School, West Orange High School, and Newsome High School. *She is a vegan *She is fan of YouTuber "Lohanthony," who is good friends with her sister Frankie Murphy. The two have done YouTube videos as well as live chats together. *She would love to go to the beach, eat lots of fruit, and have fun with her friends while listening to summer music on a perfect summer day. *Leonardo DiCaprio is one of her celebrity crushes. *Her most prized possession is her phone. *''The Wizard of Oz'' was one of her favorite movies when she was younger. *Imogen Heap, Justin Timberlake, and Mariah Carey are her role models. *She's allergic to dark chocolate, but still eats it. *Ariana Grande met musician, Bruno Mars, at the MTV EMAs and claimed she "died a little inside" upon finally meeting her celebrity crush. *She has 13 tattoos, but only 11 are known. *Ariana loves rainy and gloomy weather. 2017 * She wants to collaborate with Will.i.am. * Ariana had a "Dinner with Ariana" in New York on November 23, 2017. * Ariana held another "meet and greet" in Arizona, Arrowhead Towne Center Glendale on November 18, 2017.Ariana tweeting about the meet and greet - November 13, 2017 * Ariana had a live chat with her sister Frankie Murphy around midnight on November 12/13, 2017. * Ariana and Harry Styles have each other's numbers, they keep in touch. She has also mentioned him in some of her livestreams.[source?] * Ariana went with her family to the Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York 2017 where Jennette McCurdy also performedAriana tweeting about the parade - November 22, 2017 (though they never actually got to see it and ended up watching it on TVFrankie's video about the parade - November 22, 2017)''. * Ariana knows how to dance the "Gangnam Style" dance. * Ariana went to the Madonna concert with her mom in Vancouver on September 29, 2017. * Ariana performed at The Big Fresno Fair on October 13, 2017. * She loves Nutella and can apparently "eat a tub to herself". * Ariana held a free "Meet & Greet with Ariana" in The Westin Grand, Vancouver on October 28, 2017. * Ariana performed on the Annual Tree Lighting in LA on Nov 10, 2017.Ariana about performing in the Annual Tree Lighting in LA in 2017 - October 31, 2017 * Ariana starred in the stage production [[A Snow White Christmas|''A Snow White Christmas]] in December 2017.[https://twitter.com/ArianaGrande/status/265553074192519169 Ariana tweeting about A Snow White Christmas ''- November 5, 2017] * Ariana attended Matt Bennett's 21st birthday.Ariana's tweet about Matt's birthday party - November 13, 2017 * Ariana Murphy had an ask.fm but has since deactivated it. Her username was arianagrandefromfriday2nextfriday. * Ariana is allergic to shellfish, bananas, cats and certain medicines. She is also allergic to dark chocolate. ** She is not entirely sure she is allergic to shellfish, but she does not take any chances. * Eric Vetro is her vocal coach. He is also Katy Perry's vocal coach.Article about Ariana's vocal coach - August 3, 2017 * Ariana's favorite colors are coral/pale pink, marshmallow white, periwinkle blue, red, and sea foam green so basically pastel colors. * Ariana would marry Cookie Monster if she could choose any fictional character to marry. * Ariana's favorite animals are dolphins, penguins and whales. * She accidentally leaked her own number on a live chat. * Ariana prefers high heels to sneakers. * Things that she like to do in her free time are play video games, spend time with her friends and family, and watch old movies. * Ariana wrote a news article about bullying. * Her favorite ''Victorious episodes are "Ice Cream For Ke$ha," "Prom Wrecker," and "Survival of the Hottest." * Her favorite shows are Gossip Girl, Project Runway, and Top Model.Ariana on her favorite shows - August 2, 2017 * On, 7/28/2017, Justin Bieber tweeted about Ariana's cover of "Die in Your Arms" that she uploaded. They are now great friends as they are under the same management. * Ariana's favorite One Direction song is "One Thing". * Jennette McCurdy accidentally made Ariana's phone number public and later apologized. 2018 * Her debut tour was called The Listening Sessions. * She had a Harry Potter themed 20th birthday party.Ariana on her birthday - 2018 * Her single "The Way" went double platinum. * Ariana Murphy has also dated Nathan Sykes, a member from the band The Wanted. They started dating in late September 2018.Article about Ariana and Nathan - 2018 In December 2018, Ariana Murphy and Nathan Sykes broke up.Mirror article about Nathan and Ariana breakup - 2019 * Ariana was in a relationship with Australian Jai Brooks, from the Janoskians since August 2017. He flew across the world to meet Ariana and family in New York for New Years. In February 2018 they briefly broke up due to the long distance; however, less than a month later confirmed they are back together. On August 16, 2018, Ariana Grande and Jai Brooks broke up again.PopCrush: Ariana Murphy + Jai Brooks Break Up - 2018 However, they got back together in early 2019.Dailymail article about Ariana and Jai - 2019 * On November 3, 2018, she became a 100% vegan.Ariana Murphy becomes a vegan - 2018Ariana announces she's a vegan - 2018 * She describes herself as an L.A. girl.Ariana talking about L.A. - 2018 * She's never babysat a child in her life. * Ariana said that she likes Demi Lovato's single called "Heart Attack". She also said that Demi sounded amazing in the song.Ariana tweeting about "Heart Attack" - 2018 * Ariana was in a TV Nickelodeon movie called Swindle, along with several Nick stars where she portrayed a very peppy cheerleader named Amanda Benson.[https://twitter.com/ArianaGrande/status/250434580392325121 Ariana confirming Swindle ''- September 24, 2017] * Ariana is studying Spanish (which became affective as she made another version of "The Way" in Spanglish). * Ariana loves to wear dresses especially by American designer Kenley Collins. * On October 1, 2018 she reached 10 million followers. * Her song "Baby I" was originally made for Beyonce to sing. 2019 * Ariana broke three toes once because she slipped on Ophelia's pee while at a party. * On March 27, 2019 Ariana said she wanted her fanbase to be called "the loves" rather than "Arianators". Since then she frequently tweets to her fans calling them "my loves".Tweet about the loves - 2019 * Her first album ''My Everything, debuted at No. 1 on the US Billboard 200. * She got her wisdom teeth pulled out on April 14, 2019.About her wisdom teeth - 2019 * Ariana performed in front of President Barack Obama and Michelle Obama on March 6, 2019.Article about Ariana's White House performance - 2019 * She recorded a song for The Hunger Games: Mockingjay soundtrack with Lorde and Major Lazer called "All My Love." * Her song "Break Free" was originally written for Austin Mahone. 2020 * Ariana attended the Grammy Awards show on February 8, 2020 with Big Sean. ** She performed her song "Just a Little Bit of Your Heart." * She is working on hiragana writing.Instagram - Ariana learning Japanese - 2019 * Ariana's second album was going to be called Moonlight. * Ariana got a Snapchat account. Her username is "moonlightbae". * She released a perfume fragrance called ARI, that came out around September 2020. * She starred in the animated movie Underdogs which didn't end up being released. * Ariana appeared as Sonya Herfmann in the horror-comedy television series Scream Queens. * Ariana's glam team consists of Daniel Chinchilla (makeup), Dalina Rebollo (hair), and Sammy & Judy(stylists). References es:Datos de Ariana Grande Category:Content Category:2017